Plume d'ange
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Chaque être a son ange gardien comme une main qui lentement effleure votre épaule au moment où vous en avez le plus besoin... Gazetto, Yaoi, Ua Chapitre un
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Yôko

**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je suis une gentille petite fanfikeuse qui les rendra à…eux-même lorsque j'aurai fini cette « petite »…enfin tout est relatif… Fik !

**Groupe **: The Gazette

**Genre **: Fantastique, Univers alternatif, Yaoi, Angst.

**Couple **: à venir

**Résumé **: Chaque être à son ange gardien.

**Plume d'ange Prologue**

Des flocons de neige tombaient lentement sur la ville, la recouvrant d'un manteau blanc et protecteur, telles les ailes d'un ange gardien. Quelques pentes, quelques voitures ensevelies montraient ce doux manteau neigeux et les quelques inconvénients qu'il apporte avec lui. Des habitants criaient, ne pouvant pas se rendre au travail. Les enfants quant à eux, jouaient pour la plupart dans la neige, heureux de ne pas avoir école pendant quelques jours, les routes étant plus ou moins bloquées. Dans une grande maison où le parc était totalement enneigé, était assis à une fenêtre une silhouette fine et émerveillée. Pas une parole, pas un geste, captivée, elle observait l'endroit. Sortir serait souiller la pureté apparente de ce lieu semblable à un conte de fée.

« As-tu vu comme la neige est magnifique ? »

Pas de réponse, juste le souffle du vent qui lentement se fit sentir dans son cou, lui faisant comprendre qu'on l'approuvait. Ce souffle d'air si tendre était aujourd'hui assimilé à de longs doigts fins caressant sa nuque avec douceur. Et pourtant, personne n'était présent sauf lui dans cette chambre si calme où se trouvaient des objets communs. Une bibliothèque dans un coin. Contre le mur, un lit à baldaquin, une commode, un bureau, quelques cadres par-ci par-là et près de la fenêtre, un piano ; signe d'une ancienne vie dont rien ne semblait disparaître. Les murs étaient d'une couleur neutre. Et ce lieu était totalement vierge, comme si personne n'y vivait réellement, seule une ombre qui parfois refaisait son apparition avant de partir comme elle était venue. Mais après tout, n'était-il pas une ombre, solitaire, telle une âme en peine ?

_A suivre..._

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. Les chapitres qui vont suivre seront un petit peu court je dois l'admettre mais rassurez-vous ils seront plus long par la suite et auront enfin une taille respectable. Bonne Lecture !

_Disclaimer : seule l'idée de la fik m'appartient les personnages utilisés ne sont pas à moi !_

Chapitre Premier

Une main qui tendrement se pose sur la joue d'un enfant, puis un doigt qui lui montre les étoiles, cette merveilleuse soirée où la neige tombe sans s'arrêter, recouvrant de son manteau blanc les villes alentours. Aucun des deux ne bougent, l'enfant, dans les bras de sa maman observe la scène en silence, le regard émerveillé, essayant de graver en lui ce moment. Autour de son petit corps, il sent les bras doux et rassurant de sa maman et parfois dépose un tendre baiser dans sa nuque, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle sera toujours là pour lui. Un châle rouge entoure les épaules de la jeune femme qui l'enlève par la suite, préférant s'occuper de la santé de son enfant, son petit ange, comme elle aime l'appeler. Un doux sourire flotte sur ses lèvres légèrement bleuit par la fraîcheur du soir.

« Tu vois les flocons de neige qui tombent lentement sur le sol et s'y dépose avec toute la douceur possible mon ange ? »

L'enfant hoche la tête en silence, écoutant attentivement la voix de sa mère.

« A chaque fois que tombe un flocon de neige, naît ange. Et ces anges naissent en même temps que les enfants. Ils les protègent tout au long leurs vies. Ces anges Uruha, te protègent et te guident. On ne peut pas les voir, mais certaines personnes ont la capacité de les sentir près d'eux. Peut-être pourras-tu plus tard à ton tour sentir la présence de ton ange. Lorsque l'on ferme les yeux lentement, on sait qu'ils sont là, cela peut se traduire par un souffle dans notre cou ou parfois, juste une fenêtre qui s'ouvre. »

Un sourire, l'enfant ferma les yeux, tentant de sentir la chaleur de son ange, se demandant s'il pourrait le voir un jour.

« Maman, je pourrai le voir un jour mon ange ? »

Un triste sourire passa sur les lèvres de sa mère et, une larme, malgré elle, coula le long de sa joue.

« Tu ne peux pas le voir ton ange. Il n'a pas le droit. »

« Pourquoi maman ? »

« Tu le comprendras plus tard. »

Un hochement de tête. Il ne faut jamais embêter maman. La jeune femme essuya lentement la larme et observa à nouveau les flocons, les yeux baignés d'une lueur semblable à la mélancolie, une bien triste mélancolie.

« Maman ? »

« Oui Uruha ? »

« Comment on devient un ange ? »

« ça, c'est une autre histoire, que je te raconterai plus tard… »

**oxoxoxoxo**

Il dormait encore, la fenêtre à demi-ouverte. Torse nu, son bas ventre caché par des draps d'un bleu azur, il n'entendit ni les coups lentement frappés à la porte, ni ne vit une silhouette entrer.

« Tu dors… »

Un long soupir passa les lèvres de son demi-frère qui, dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'observait en silence, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Uruha semblait tellement plus humain lorsqu'il dormait, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement à chacune de ses respirations, et ses doigts si fins se fermant parfois autour d'un objet auquel il rêvait sans doute. Ce jeune garçon était un mystère. Un mystère que son demi-frère aurait aimé élucider et comprendre. Mais comment communiquer avec un mur d'indifférence, une poupée qui ne fait plus la différence entre la fiction et la réalité. Il n'était pas rare de voir le jeune homme parler tout seul dans sa chambre pendant des heures.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'Uruha et caressant sa joue avec cette douceur, frissonnant au contact de sa peau si douce sous ses doigts qui tremblaient légèrement, par peur qu'il ne se réveille. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait rien, mais le fait d'être entre guillemet découvert le gênait. Bien qu'il semble dans son monde, il avait toujours ressenti le besoin de le protéger. Au lycée, il s'était arrangé pour qu'on ne l'embête pas, surtout qu'il s'agissait de sa première année. Le demi-frère du bel endormi avait la chance d'être populaire et pouvait ainsi s'occuper de son benjamin.

Sentant sa main se serrer à nouveau, le blond sortit en silence et toqua plus fort à la porte, comme s'il ne fut jamais rentré dans la pièce.

« Uruha dépêche-toi, on a cours ce matin ! »

Uruha ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'étirant. Ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la fenêtre entre ouverte, un doux sourire baignant sur ses lèvres. Il était toujours là.

**A suivre**

Qu'en pensez-vous ?? :)


End file.
